dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans
Sans & Papyrus VS Chop Chop is a DBX made by MickySR2112, it features Sans & Papyrus from Undertale against Chop Chop from Skylanders. Description Skylanders VS Undertale! It's a 2-on-1 battle of Spooky Scary Skeletons! Who will win? Fight No Rules! Just Bloodshed! DBX! ' ''Sans and Papyrus' house, The Underground Usually, in the Skeleton brothers house, it was quite, well mostly quite, but not today. Papyrus was just back from his cooking lesson and was (very badly) practising fighting, when suddenly, some knocked down the door, well he sliced it open, but that's beside the point. A skeleton dressed in armour had busted down the door, "I am Chop Chop, I have been told by a tiny yellow flower that you are working with the evil Portal Master Kaos," the skeleton announced. Another door busted open, the door to Sans room, "listen, buddy, i've heard about this Kaos, he works in the sky, we can't even get out of this place," Sans started, "you wanna have a bad time? even if your answer is no, you're 'bout to have one anyways." Sans pointed a monster looking object, known as a Gaster Blaster at Chop Chop and fired, although Chop Chop blocked it with his Shield. '''You'll be in a Skele-ton of pain! GO! '''Papyrus fired several bones at the Skylander, most extending upwards, Chop Chop cut down all of the bones with his long reaching sword, "Wowie!" Papyrus shouted in amazement. More bones were shot at Chop Chop this time in all different directions, Chop Chop continued to cut them down, "Hm, this will be harder than I thought!" Bellowed Papyrus, "but I know just the trick!" Papyrus fired more bones, this time, they were all blue, Chop Chop, sick of cutting down bones, hid under his shield, although, the select ones that managed to hit him, didn't hurt. Taking down his Shield, Chop Chop felt heavier, like his Soul was weighing him down, expect, that was exactly what was happening, he realized this when Papyrus announced, "You're blue now." More bones came, Chop Chop jumped up but didn't get very far, the bones hitting him, more bones, he tried again, more bones, he tried once more, it kept happening, then he realized, "I have a sword and shield! Why aren't I using it?" When the next Batch of bones came, Chop Chop cut straight through them, sending broken bones everywhere, the Undead Skylander swung at Papyrus, damaging his armor. Before he could hit Papyrus, however, he saw hundreds, no thousands of bones come towards him, he dropped his shield and summoned an extra blade from the sky, he cut through the stream of bones in a raged filled state, then he reached Papyrus and cut his head clean off and the rest of his body and armor into pieces. The head of Papyrus flew in the air and was slashed to pieces by Chop Chop, who began to walk out the house into Snowdin, as he was walking out he felt something push him out the door without touching him. And that something was Sans. Sans walked over to Chop Chop, saying "did you forget about me? = Dirty Brother Killer" = Using the already activated "blue effect" Sans threw Chop Chop into the ground where bones were realised Chop Chop managed to defend against them using his shield, Sans threw him into a tree, bones also came out of the tree, which the Skylander also managed to defend against. Following up, Sans send the Skylander through several bones coming from all directions, some of the bones were cut down. After this Chop Chop found himself surrounded by 4 Gaster Blasters, they fired all of them hitting. Placing more Gaster Blasters around him, Sans fired them with a point of a finger, Chop Chop tried to defend but the Blasters were in every direction. Chop Chop charged at Sans, sword in the air, he swung it, the Comedian Skeleton simply stepped to the side, sarcastically asking "do you just think i'm gonna stand there and take it?" Plunging his sword into the ground, the Skylander fired bones with Purple spikes at Sans known as Bone Brambles. Unimpressed and unfazed by the attack Sans stepped back and destroyed the bones with Gaster Blasters. "you're gonna have to try harder than that, boney." The Skylander was prepared to try much harder. Holding up his Shield, the Undead Skylander thrust it forward unleashing all the damage onto Sans... or it would of if Sans didn't move out the way. "hm..." Sans simply said in response. Using his Soul Manipulation, Sans lifted the Skylander in the air and surrounded him with Gaster Blasters, he shot and threw Chop Chop until he was nothing more than a pile of blue metal and bones. Sans looked at this pile and said... "Get dunked on." '''KO! The winner is Sans. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:MickySR2112 Category:Completed DBX FIghts